Hoppla, so war das aber nicht geplant
by Samurai-patty
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Frodo auf den letzten Metern, die ihn von der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe trennten, von einem Hindernis aufgehalten worden wäre, dass es gar nicht geben dürfte? Wird es ihm den letzten Nerv rauben, oder...


S-p.: Hey Leutz! Diese Geschichte entstand in Co-Produktion mit meiner Schwester und wäre  
ohne sie bestimmt nie das geworden was sie jetzt. (Auch wenn sie das abstreitet. Für  
diesen Kommentar hat sie mir übrigens Schläge angedroht. Auch egal ich sage nur die  
Wahrheit.) Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch.  
  
Merry & Pippin: tauchen plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf Hey, wieso kommen wir nicht in der  
Geschichte vor? schmollen Wir passen viel besser in eine Humor-  
Geschichte als Sam, Frodo und Gollum. Weil wir viel lustigere Streiche auf  
Lager haben.  
  
S-p.: mit den Augen rollt Das mag ja sein, aber diese Idee konnte ich nur mit den dreien  
umsetzen. Außerdem hättet ihr nicht gewollt, dass ich mit euch das anstelle, was ich die  
drei habe durchleiden lassen, oder?  
  
Merry & Pippin: schütteln eifrig den Kopf  
  
S-p.: Schön, das wir uns verstehen. Aber wer weiß vielleicht nehme ich euch in einer anderen  
Geschichte aufs Korn?  
  
Merry & Pippin: Uh-oh! O.O¡  
  
S-p.: Ja, in der Tat!  
  
Pippin: Wir kommen zwar nicht vor, aber warum durfte Frodo dann meinen ... mhpfm ...!  
  
S-p.: hat zum Glück noch rechtzeitig erkannt, was er sagen wollte Närrischer Tuk! Du wirst  
noch alles verraten. Nur so viel: Ich hatte einen guten Grund dazu zwinker.  
  
Pippin: sich ganz klein macht und Tränen in den Augen hat Du brauchst nicht gleich  
genauso fies wie Gandalf zu werden!  
  
S-p.: kleinlaut Sorry, es ist mit mir durchgegangen, immerhin sollen die Leute die  
Geschichte ja noch lesen! nimmt Pippin tröstend in den Arm Komm sei nicht böse  
mit mir, du bist doch mein Lieblingscharakter :) !  
  
Pippin: :)  
  
Merry: schmollt Und was ist mit mir?  
  
S-p.: Dich hab ich auch gern. Ihr beide seid einfach ein unschlagbares Team, wenn es darum  
geht die Leute zu unterhalten. Also, tut ihr mir einen Gefallen und sagt den Disclaimer?  
  
Merry & Pippin: Logisch ! Samurai-patty kann weder das Buch noch die Verfilmung  
des HdR ihr eigen nennen. Und das ist auch gut so, wer weiß was sonst aus  
Mittelerde geworden wäre...  
  
S-p.: Schönen dank auch für euer Vertrauen grummel!  
  
Merry & Pippin: evilgrin Viel Spaß beim lesen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Hoppla, so war das aber nicht geplant  
  
Er war wieder frei. Dank seinem Sam, nein, seinem Held Sam. Jener hatte ihn aus Gollums Knochenbrechergriff geholt und nun waren die beiden in ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen verstrickt. [ Samurai-patty: Ich beziehe mich auf die Filmszene, da sie für meine Storyline besser geeignet ist!]

Während sich Sam und Gollum also in den Haaren hatten, wankte Frodo am Rande seiner Kräfte, was ihn wie einen betrunkenen Schlafwandler erscheinen ließ, auf den Eingang des Schicksalsberges zu. Endlich würde er das verfluchte Stück Metall um seinen Hals loswerden. Auf den letzten Metern fing er praktisch an zu rennen. Dies sollte sich als fataler Fehler herausstellen als ... er wider Erwarten auf ein nicht unerhebliches Hindernis stieß, welches nicht nur sein eilendes Vorwärtsstreben stoppte. Nein, ... er wurde dazu auf nicht gerade sanfte Weise in die Richtung, welche seiner Destination entgegengesetzt war, befördert.

Wäre die ganze Situation nicht so angespannt und ärgerlich gewesen, und Frodo hätte sich selbst die Anhöhe wieder 'hinabsteigen' sehen, er hätte vermutlich selber laut gelacht.

Kugelnderweise bewegte er sich also auf die beiden immer noch ineinander verknäulten Kampfhähne zu. Er kam näher ... näher ... und immer näher ... bis ... KLATSCH! ... Frodo riß die beiden Kämpfenden, die Ihre Umgebung völlig vergessen zu haben schienen, noch ein Stück weit mit den Weg hinunter. Nach einer Weile entschlossen sich die drei an einem Stein Pause zu machen. Dummerweise hatte man ihnen wohl einmal zu oft geraten ihren Kopf zu gebrauchen. Oder man hatte ihnen nicht erklärt, dass dieser zum Abbremsen von schnellen Bewegungen nicht das richtige Werkzeug ist. Das Ergebnis waren extreme Kopfschmerzen, da Knochen auf Stein nicht das angenehmste Gefühl sind. [Kann man sicher nachvollziehen, oder?]

Nachdem sich alle drei von ihrer Überraschung ob diesem plötzlichen Angriff erholt hatten, bemerkte Sam: „Wow! Herr Frodo, du hattest es aber verdammt eilig zurückzukommen." Frodo, noch immer etwas perplex, murmelte nur ein kurzes, irritiertes „J...ja! Natürlich Sam." und suchte die Gegend nach dem ab, was ihn aufgehalten haben mochte. Sein Blick wanderte den Pfad hinauf, welchen er vorhin hinuntergekullert war. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dort oben bot sich immer noch derselbe Anblick wie zuvor: Der Eingang zum Schicksalsberg gähnte bedrohlich.

Da wurde er unsanft aus seinen tiefgreifenden Betrachtungen gerissen „HERR FRODO! Könnte es eventuell im Bereich des Möglichen liegen, dass du mir gar nicht zuhörst?" meldete sich ein sehr beleidigt klingender Sam, dem Ironie sonst eigentlich gegenüber 'SEINEM' Herrn Frodo [1] gänzlich abging, zu Wort. Frodo blickte sich erstaunt um, nur um mit zwei weinerlichen Augen konfrontiert zu werden, die er definitiv gut kannte und als zu Sam gehörend identifizierte. Der Schock saß ihm in den Gliedern ‚_Nein, nicht das – alles aber nicht DAS!_' schrie es in seinem Kopf, als aus den Augen seines treuen Gefährten Sturzbäche von Tränen hervortraten. Bevor Frodo Zeit hatte sich zu fragen, ob er nun wohl ertrinken müsste, kam ihm von irgendwoher eine rettende Idee. Mit überhobbitscher Geschwindigkeit war er an Sams Seite, nahm ihn in die Arme und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, höchste Priorität diesen Tränenfluß zu stoppen, jeder Gedanke an den Ring plötzlich bedeutungslos geworden. „Shhhh! Bitte Sam, ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Es war nur ... ich ... ach verdammt! Sam, es tut mir Leid, hör bitte auf zu weinen, ‚_bevor Mittelerde ein zweites Atlantis wird_' ich tu's auch nie wieder, versprochen. Sam, ich war gerade nicht ganz bei mir, weil ...", an dieser Stelle wurde er von einem eifersüchtigen Gollum ‚_Der fette Hobbit kriegt schon wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit vom Meister, mein Schatz._' unterbrochen „heul Niemand kümmert sich um den armen Sméagol. Armer, kleiner Sméagol ist immer ganzzz allein und keiner beachtet ihn, mein Schatz." Und Frodo sah sich erneut großen, wässrigen Augen gegenüber, diesmal allerdings waren es Gollums. In diesem Moment verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis sich im nächsten Mauseloch zu verkriechen. Leider gab es in dieser unwirtlichen Gegend weder Mäuse noch deren Behausungen.

Doch Gollums Ausbruch hatte durchaus etwas Positives, er stoppte Sams Selbstmitleidstour. Statt dessen ging er nun zum Angriff über. „Na und? Seit wann ist Herr Frodo verpflichtet einen Schleicher, wie dich zu beachten." – „ Er beachtet ja auch unnützen, fiesen Hobbit, der nur liebe, nette Kaninchen verderben kann. Ptäh!" – „Immerhin hab ich ihn den ganzen weiten Weg hierher begleitet und ihn unterstützt. Ich habe mir seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient." – „Aber Sméagol hat euch Weg durch die Sümpfe gezeigt, ohne ihn wärt ihr nie hergekommen und nun wird er vernachlässigt! Das ist nicht gerecht, mein Schatz, nein, gar nicht gerecht." – „Ich wurde viel öfter vernachlässigt als du!" Jetzt war klar, dass es sich nur noch um ein paar Zeitalter handeln konnte, bevor dieser Streit beigelegt werden würde. „Stimmt ja gar nicht! Fetter, verlogener Hobbit. Garstig, jawohl, mein Schatz." – „Stimmt wohl! Elender Stinker!" – „Nein!" – „Doch!" – „Niemals, mein Schatz!" Mittlerweile waren sie dazu übergegangen sich anzubrüllen. Frodo spürte seinen Geduldsfaden reißen. „**RUHE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" brüllte er und übertraf die beiden anderen noch um ein vielfaches an Lautstärke.

Es war in diesem Moment egal, ob ihn alle Orks in ganz Mordor hören konnten. Frodo war so angepisst, dass sich wahrscheinlich eh kein Ork in seine Nähe getraut hätte. Zwei Köpfe drehten sich abrupt in seine Richtung und zwei Paar Augen sahen ihn furchterfüllt an, allerdings hielt dies nicht lange vor. Nachdem Frodo seine erwünschte Ruhe erhalten hatte, gab er seine Imitation eines Feuermelders auf und die beiden wurden wieder etwas verwegener. Kurz darauf stellte Frodo mit Unbehagen fest, dass er von forschenden Blicken durchbohrt wurde. „Was zum...?" Er kam nicht dazu den Gedanken laut kundzutun, als Sam und Gollum ihm ins Wort fielen: „Wer hat recht, er oder ich?" – „...!" ‚_Na super! Asche auf meinen Tomaten;...ach Mist, falscher Text!...Egal, warum muss so was immer mir passieren schmoll._' – „Wen magst du lieber?" – ‚_Okay, Frodo, gaaaanz ruhig!_' „Gerade jetzt, wenn ich ehrlich bin: GAR KEINEN!" Wenn er jedoch glaubte sein Problem auf diese Weise zu lösen, so war er schief gewickelt. „Dummer, garstiger Hobbit hat den Meister wütend gemacht, nun kann er auch armen Sméagol nicht mehr leiden. snif" – „Ich??? Das ist alles deine Schuld, du Mr. Frodo-Dieb!" – „Nein, Sméagol ist nicht schuld." – „Wohl!" – „Nein!" – „Sicher doch!"

Als plötzlich: „Wuoppah!" – „Sirtakimann?" [S-p: Sirtakimann gehört übrigens auch nicht mir, aber er paßte gerade so gut :) !] – „Was ist denn ein Sirtakimann, Schatz, was ist ein Sirtakimann?" – „ ; . ; " Aber als Sam ihn nach einem Autogramm fragte, war Sirtakimann wieder obenauf. „Tanze Sirtaki mit mir und all eure Probleme sind gelost!" – „Wirklich?" Also tanzten Sam und Gollum mit Sirtakimann. Währenddessen kickte Sirtakimann, wie immer 'aus Versehen', Frodo wieder ein Stück bergan, außer Sichtweite Gollums und Sams. Auf einmal waren Sam und Gollum die besten Freunde, allerdings hatte Sirtakimann ein 'kleines' Problem. Denn die beiden sahen es eher weniger gerne, wie er mit ihrem Herrn Frodo/Meister umsprang. Und so legte er einen sehr uneleganten Abgang hin.

Nachdem sie ihr Problem Sirtakimann mit vereinten Kräften 'gelost' hatten, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach Frodo. Sie fanden ihn schließlich auf halbem Weg zur Schicksalskluft. Offensichtlich war ihm nichts weiter tragisches passiert, was eigentlich verwunderlich war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sonst Fettnäpfchen anzog wie ein Magnet.

Womit wir uns erneut dem ursprünglichen Dilemma zuwenden wollen, wir erinnern uns, der Eingang zum Schicksalsberg war auf eigenartige Weise versperrt. Bald darauf hatten Sam und Gollum Frodo wieder auf die Beine gebracht, aber Undank ist der Welten Lohn und so riss er sich beim Anblick seiner 'Retter' los. Mit den Worten: „Nein, ich will nicht mehr... Ich geh' jetzt den Ring zerstören und zwar **alleine**. Das erscheint mir weniger nervenaufreibend, als mich mit euch rumzuschlagen." Doch wie allgemein bekannt sein dürfte kennt Sam das Wort alleine leider nicht und so heftete er sich trotzdem an Frodos Fersen, was Gollum als Aufforderung verstand ebenfalls hinterherzudackeln (Frodo: mit den Augen roll).

Wieder am oberen Ende des Pfades angekommen tastete Frodo vorsichtig nach dem Hindernis von vorhin. Dort war doch tatsächlich eine unsichtbare Barriere. Wieviel Pech konnte ein einziger Hobbit denn haben? Er verlangte ja nicht viel außer: einer schönen, ruhigen, beschaulichen Hobbithöhle im Auenland, gutes, reichliches Essen und endlich seinen momentanen Auftrag hinter sich zu bringen. Unglücklicherweise schien ihm das nicht vergönnt zu sein und somit blieb wohl auch der Rest für ihn unerreichbar.

In wilder Verzweiflung begann er mit seinen Fäusten gegen das Hindernis zu trommeln, welches ihn von seiner Aufgabe abzuhalten versuchte. Als ganz unerwartet ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das verdächtig nach jemandem klang, der einen Stapel Papier durchsuchte, die Luft erfüllte. Verwirrt sahen sich Frodo und Co. um. Woher konnte dieses Rascheln kommen? Doch es sollte noch besser werden. Aus heiterem Himmel erklang eine ermüdete Stimme: „Haben Sie einen Termin?" – „???" war die vielsagende Antwort sowie drei seeeeehr dämliche Gesichter. „Wer?...Was?...Wie?...Wo?..." war die zweite Reaktion zu der Sam imstande war. Stimme: „Okay, also noch mal von vorne: Ich bin derjenige, der sich in letzter Minute in Geschichten einschleicht um die Helden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ich will wissen, ob ihr den Termin habt, den ihr benötigt um hier eintreten zu dürfen. Ihr hättet einfach zwei Monate vorher anrufen und einen Termin vereinbaren müssen. Immer noch am Schicksalsberg. So, können wir das Frage-Antwort Spiel jetzt beenden?" – „Das ist doch jetzt Verarschung, oder wie?" Frodo wollte nicht glauben was er da gerade hörte und was sein Gehirn langsam zu begreifen begann. „Tut mir Leid, ich fürchte Sie müssen nachweisen, dass Sie einen Termin oder jetzt einen vereinbaren und in zwei Monaten wiederkommen. Sie sind nämlich nicht die einzigen Besucher." – „Aber wir haben eine dringende Mission zu erfüllen, man verläßt sich auf uns." – „Und glauben Sie, Sie seien da eine Ausnahme? Wie ist denn nun ihr Name, vielleicht haben Sie ja doch einen Termin?" – Nun war Frodo wirklich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, aber noch gab es Hoffnung, vielleicht hatte ja einer der 'klugen' Köpfe in Elronds Rat daran gedacht, ihn anzumelden. „Frodo Beutlin." – „Nein! Das tut mir Leid, ich habe keinen Frodo Beutlin auf meiner Liste. Darf ich ihnen einen anderen Termin anbieten. Wann hätten Sie denn Zeit mal wieder vorbeizuschauen?" – Nun, vielleicht auch nicht! „. Vergiss es! Ich geb auf, macht euren Dreck doch alleine! Das war das letzte mal, das ich mich von Gandalf zu irgendwas überreden lassen habe." – „Es war nett mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen! Beehren Sie uns bald wieder." – „%%%%!(zensiert, da für eine Fanfiction zu gewalttätig)" und mit dem geistigen Vermerk Gandalf und Elrond nie mehr die Organisation von etwas Wichtigem zu überlassen, machte Frodo sich aus dem Staub. „Herr Frodo, warte auf mich!" Selbstverständlich mit Gollum und Sam im Schlepptau.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
[1] - Samurai-patty während dem Abtippen das 'o' sucht:  
„Wo ist das 'o'?"(Wie in der Catsan-Werbung)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
S-p.: So, ich hoffe es hat euch gut genug gefallen oder auch dermaßen verärgert, dass ihr  
einen Review hinterlegt. Falls ihr das nicht tut wird irgend jemand darunter leiden  
vielsagend zu Merry und Pippin schielt und psychopathisch zu lachen anfängt!  
  
Merry & Pippin: auf der Flucht Hiiiilfeeee! Bitte, bitte helft uns und reviewt bevor sie noch  
was irrationales anstellt!!!


End file.
